


Quando il pensiero non basta

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [15]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Presents, Pumpkins, Summer Vacation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Era una zucca. Il regalo di Ermal era una zucca.Ed era anche piuttosto brutta.





	Quando il pensiero non basta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: zucca (lista 1)  
Contesto: estate 2019  
Commento dell’autrice: è banale.

Era una zucca. Il regalo di Ermal era una zucca.

Ed era anche piuttosto brutta.

Grande quanto un suo palmo, verdognola, dalla forma astrusa - un po' come se avesse preso e accartocciato una bottiglia. O i suoi sogni di ragazzo schiacciati, contorti e compressi dalla vita e dagli sbagli, già che c’era.

_ Non è da mangiare_, diceva il bigliettino con cui quell'affare era arrivato a casa Mobrici. _ Ma l'ho vista mentre ero in vacanza e ho pensato a te! _

Fabrizio non era riuscito a far stare giù quell'angolo della bocca, mentre leggeva il biglietto, e nemmeno l'idea che gli era serpeggiata in mente, mentre cercava un punto libero sul pianoforte per posizionare quella zucca decorativa, ormai entrata di diritto a far parte dei soprammobili di quella casa.

Non riusciva a stare in piedi senza rotolare sul fianco bitorzoluto e avrebbe sicuramente preso un sacco di polvere prima di marcire, ma dopotutto, era il pensiero che contava.

Perché Ermal non se la sarebbe cavata così facilmente, al suo ritorno. E al diavolo il nuovo album per il quale millantava già di non avere tempo da dedicarvi.

* * *

«Così ti faccio venire in mente le zucche, eh?»

«Buonasera anche a te…?» Ermal non era tanto sicuro che avrebbe iniziato a quel modo la serata a casa di Fabrizio. Aveva anche portato un vino, preso anche quello durante la sua villeggiatura, e che Fabrizio gli tolse dalle mani, rientrando all'interno - e invitando Ermal a fare lo stesso, o così tentò di presumere lui.

«Sappi che questo non ti salverà», lo avvisò il padrone di casa, poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolo - dove, per l'occasione, aveva spostato quella brutta zucchetta a mo' di centrotavola.

Ermal la notò, e non potè fare a meno di fare il collegamento. «Ah, ho capito. Te la sei presa per il mio regalo, vero?»

«Diciamo che dopo essere stato eletto il cantante più sexy dell'Eurovision, non dà lo stesso effetto essere paragonati a dei vegetali, e pure brutti forte...»

A Ermal stava venendo da ridere, in tutta onestà. «Il mio povero vecchietto», disse, avvicinandoglisi con un sorrisetto ironico in volto. «Ti senti messo in competizione?»

«No», replicò Fabrizio, anche se la sua faccia diceva il contrario. «Dico solo che se ti piacciono così tanto le zucche», aggiunse, lasciando che Ermal gli allacciasse le braccia al collo, «puoi andartene a fa' un altro anno sabbatico». E incrociò le braccia, invece di strofinargli i fianchi in quel gesto familiare che gli riservava ogni volta che si abbracciavano a un rincontro.

Ermal gli premette un indice contro una guancia, affondandovi piano. «Eddai», gli fece, in tono fintamente lamentoso. «Lo sai che mi sei mancato tanto...»

«Tanto da esse preso il posto da 'na zucca», rimarcò Fabrizio, scostandogli la sua mano dal volto. Pareva irremovibile.

Ed Ermal era già stanco del viaggio di ritorno in patria, figurarsi di quello fatto per raggiungere quel cretino fino a casa sua.

Sospirò. «Era per scherzare, Bizio.» E sogghignò. «Poi non dirmi che non ho ragione, visto quanto ti fissi sulle cose...» Gli batté piano in testa con le nocche di due dita. «Sei proprio uno zuccone.»

Fabrizio alzò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Ah davvero? _ Io _ sarei uno zuccone?»

Ermal annuì, pur sapendo che poteva benissimamente rivoltargli contro la sua stessa affermazione. Non era mistero che fosse un gran testardo, tanto quanto l'altro.

Ma Fabrizio lo prese in braccio, sollevandolo da terra con un'esclamazione di sorpresa. «Mò te faccio vedè io, che ti fa 'sto zuccone...»

Ed Ermal scoppiò a ridere, non riuscendo a trattenersi più, venendo poggiato a sedere sul tavolo, dove Fabrizio si fiondò subito a baciarlo, facendolo sospirare per una mancanza che lo rodeva come un tarlo: sottile, ed eppure presente. Ecco com'era stata la nostalgia di lui.

Ma, a differenza della dolcezza e della calma che si aspettava lui - perché sì che Ermal aveva previsto un esito del genere, magari infuso e raddolcito da quel vino che aveva portato con sé - Fabrizio non era gentile, affatto, quanto piuttosto _ affamato _, della sua bocca e della sua pelle ancora coperta dai vestiti, dei suoi capelli, a giudicare da quanto sembri impossibile farlo frenare dal passargli le mani addosso, dal baciarlo, le labbra mai sazie come le sue dita.

Non che Ermal volesse lamentarsi di quel cambio di programmi, d'altra parte.

Mordendogli il labbro inferiore, facendolo gemere appena, Fabrizio si discostò da Ermal solo per levargli la giacca di dosso, strattonandogliela dalle spalle giù per le braccia; gli sfilò poi il foulard dal collo, sospirando come di sollievo nel rivedere quella parte tanto mancata del corpo di lui. «Levate le scarpe», gli disse, e si portò le mani all'orlo della maglietta per tirarsela su e poi via.

Ermal obbedì alacremente, slacciandosi gli stivali più in fretta che poteva, non volendo perdersi neanche lui un minuto di quel momento, che percepiva fragile, instabile, pronto a sfuggire via al primo refolo di buonsenso che avesse attraversato i loro cervelli.

Come fece per sbottonarsi pure la camicia, Fabrizio gli spinse giù le mani, preferendo pensarci lui a slacciare quei bottoncini che ogni volta gli davano sui nervi, ma dopo tutti quei giorni di assenza - un anno intero, _ cazzo _ \- Ermal praticamente gliela doveva, la sensazione impagabile di sentire il suo respiro farsi più veloce sotto le proprie labbra, a marchiargli la gola e sempre più giù, tra le clavicole, sul petto, lungo l’addome, man mano che lo svestiva, ed Ermal si lasciava sempre più andare agli ansiti, passandogli le mani tra i capelli, arruffandoglieli come metodo per trattenersi. Gli tirò pure quell’indumento via di dosso, non avendo la più pallida idea di dove l’avesse mandato a finire.

Poi lo riprese tra le braccia, zittendo i suoi eventuali commenti con un altro di quei baci travolgenti, ché Ermal dovette chiudere gli occhi per restare in quel mondo e allacciargli di nuovo le braccia al collo e le gambe alla vita per restargli aggrappato; come si mossero, con una manata forse non tanto distratta Fabrizio buttò giù quella zucca dal tavolo, facendola finire a rotolare sul pavimento per la totale noncuranza di entrambi. La bottiglia di vino, fortunatamente, era ancora in salvo.

Non che entrambi ci pensassero più.

La schiena sul letto, Ermal s’inarcò, sotto tutti i baci con cui Fabrizio gli stava ripercorrendo quella linea immaginaria - la sua preferita - che dall’ombelico gli risaliva al petto, il collo, la punta del naso e l’attaccatura dei capelli, e nel mentre lui mandava le proprie mani a ripercorrere la schiena di lui, premendovi con le dita, artigliandola quasi. Gli era mancata anche quella.

Impaziente, gli afferrò il volto e lo riportò all’altezza del suo, per baciarlo ancora, e ancora. Quelli erano tutti i baci che non si erano dati in un anno intero, ed Ermal, che non era lo stesso genio in matematica che era nella poetica, era piuttosto sicuro che il conto tenuto fino a quel momento fosse di molto inferiore al totale effettivo.

Esausto, ripiombò sospirando con la testa sul cuscino, i ricci a spargersi in una maniera che Fabrizio dovette trattenersi con le unghie al lenzuolo ai lati del corpo dell’altro per non afferrarglieli e tirarglieli. Chiuse gli occhi quando Ermal, anch’egli ad occhi chiusi, gli sfiorò con tre dita le labbra calde e pulsanti per quei troppi baci, forse chiedendone ancora, forse chiedendo di fermarsi. Per chiedergli dell’_altro. _

Fabrizio gli schioccò solo un bacio su una guancia, facendolo sbottare frustrato - _ «Ma fai sul serio o sei deficiente?» _ \- prima di alzarsi dal letto e andare a chiudere la porta della stanza.

Non senza aver lanciato un’occhiata di sfuggita a quella zucca, la cui vista sul pavimento non potè non dargli una sensazione molto soddisfacente.

Improvvisamente non gli appariva più così brutta.

Poi sì, chiuse la porta.


End file.
